Πρότυπο:Data:Παραγωγή
}| |Ζητείται Βοηθός= 1α |Σκούπισμα Υφάλου = 1β |Τσάι στο Θόλο του Δέντρου= 1γ |Φουσκομαχίες = 2α |Σκισμένα Παντελόνια= 2β |Ψάρεμα Τσούχτρας = 3α |Πλανγκτόν! = 3β |Ζωηροί Γείτονες = 4α |Σχολή Πλοήγησης = 4β |Παράδοση Πίτσας = 5α |Σπίτι μου Ανανάκι μου = 5β |Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα = 6α |Πίκλες = 6β |Επιτηρητής Κτηρίου = 7α |Τσουχτρομπλεξίματα = 7β |Ο Πύραυλος της Σάντυ = 8α |Οι Τριζάτες Μπότες = 8β |Ο Φυσιοπαντελονής = 9α |Η Ανάποδη Μέρα = 9β |Πολιτισμικό Σοκ = 10α |Π.ΛΑ.ΚΑ. = 10β |Μπομπ Μπρατσάκης Φουσκοπαντελονής = 11α |Καλαμάρης το Εχθρικό Φάντασμα = 11β |Ο Συνοδός = 12α |Ο Υπάλληλος του Μήνα = 12β |Ο Φοβοπαντελονής = 13α |Ήμουν ένας Μικρός Γκάρι = 13β |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης 129 = 14α |Κόψιμο Καράτε = 14β |Ώρα για Ύπνο = 15α |Η Σαπουνάδα = 15β |Η Ημέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου = 16α |Το Χαρτί = 16β |Άααργκ! = 17α |Ο Βυθός = 17β |Τέξας = 18α |Μικρά Βήματα = 18β |Πρωταπριλιά = 19α |Η Σπάτουλα του Ποσειδώνα = 19β |Οι Γάντζοι = 20α |Ο Γοργόνος και ο Στρείδης 2 = 20β |Τα Παπούτσια σου είναι Λυμένα = 21α |Το Ρεπό του Καλαμάρη = 21β |Κάτι Μυρίζει = 22α |Αυταρχικές Μπότες = 22β |Μεγάλη Ροζ Αποτυχία = 23α |Φίλος Φούσκα = 23β |Πεθαίνοντας για Πίτα = 24α |Ο Ψεύτικος Κύριος Καβούρης = 24β |Ο Σκουληκάκης = 25α |Χαμός για Πάττυ = 25β |Τα Φιλιά της Γιαγιάς = 26α |Καλαμαρούπολη = 26β |Η Εβδομάδα πριν τη Χειμερία Νάρκη = 27α |Μια Ζωή στο Έγκλημα = 27β |Τι; Χριστούγεννα; = 28 |Η Επιβίωση των Ανόητων = 29α |Ο Παρατημένος = 29β |Όχι Δωρεάν Βόλτες = 30α |Είμαι ο πιο Μεγάλος σου Θαυμαστής = 30β |Γοργόνος και Αγόρι Πεταλίδα 3 = 31α |Σκιουροαστεία = 31β |Η Πίεση = 32α |Το Φιστίκι = 32β |Το Πλήρωμα = 33α |Ο Γκάρυ κάνει Μπάνιο = 33β |Καλωσήρθατε στο Κουβά της Παρέας = 34α |Ο Φρακενμπόμπ = 34β |Το Μυστικό Κουτί = 35α |Οι Χαζοί της Μπάντας = 35β |Βάρδια Νεκροταφείου = 36α |Τραγανός Έρωτας = 36β |Η Αναβολή = 37α |Είμαι με τον Χαζό = 37β |Το Στόμα του Ναύτη = 38α |Ο Άγνωστος Καλλιτέχνης = 38β |Ο Τσουχτροκυνηγός = 39α |Οι Αγώνες του Ψήστη = 39β |Καλαμάρι σε Απεργία = 40α |Το Σκουλήκι = 40β |Τα Φύκια είναι Πάντα πιο Πράσινα = 41α |Σφουγγαροσώστης σε Υπηρεσία = 41β |Club Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης = 42α |Όμορφος Ιππόκαμπος = 42β |Μόνο μια Δαγκωνιά = 43α |Ο Νταής = 43β |Το Βρωμοσάντουιτς = 44α |Το Κουτί του Ηλίθιου = 44β |Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα 4 = 45α |Της Φυλακής τα Σίδερα = 45β |Το Εφέ της Χιονόμπαλας = 46α |Τα Σκουπίδια του Ενός = 46β |Όπως στην Τηλεόραση = 47α |Μια Βοήθεια Παρακαλώ = 47β |Απαγορεύεται η Είσοδος στους Μικρούληδες = 48α |Ο Καλαμαρίλιαμ επιστρέφει = 48β |Ο Ρομποτοκάβουρας = 49α |Νάνι Νάνι το Μωρό να κάνει = 49β |Οι Βρεγμένοι Ζωγράφοι = 50α |Βίντεο Εκπαίδευσης = 50β |Party Pooper Pants = 51 |Chocolate with Nuts = 52a |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V = 52b |New Student Starfish = 53a |Clams = 53b |Ugh = 54 |The Great Snail Race = 55a |Mid-Life Crustacean = 55b |Born Again Krabs = 56a |I Had an Accident = 56b |Krabby Land = 57a |The Camping Episode = 57b |Missing Identity = 58a |Plankton's Army = 58b |The Sponge Who Could Fly = 59 |Μπομπ ο Σφουγγαράκης: Η Ταινία = Τ1 |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler = 60a |Pranks a Lot = 60b |Fear of a Krabby Patty = 61a |Shell of a Man = 61b |The Lost Mattress = 62a |Krabs vs. Plankton = 62b |Have You Seen This Snail? = 63 |Skill Crane = 64a |Good Neighbors = 64b |Selling Out = 65a |Funny Pants = 65b |Dunces and Dragons = 66 |Enemy In-Law = 67a |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture = 67b |Patrick SmartPants = 68a |SquidBob TentaclePants = 68b |Krusty Towers = 69a |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired = 69b |Chimps Ahoy = 70a |Ghost Host = 70b |Whale of a Birthday = 71a |Karate Island = 71b |Ότι Λάμπει... = 72α |Wishing You Well = 72b |New Leaf = 73a |Once Bitten = 73b |Bummer Vacation = 74a |Wigstruck = 74b |Squidtastic Voyage = 75a |That's No Lady = 75b |The Thing = 76a |Hocus Pocus = 76b |Driven to Tears = 77a |Rule of Dumb = 77b |Born to Be Wild = 78a |Best Frenemies = 78b |The Pink Purloiner = 79a |Squid Wood = 79b |Best Day Ever = 80a |The Gift of Gum = 80b |Friend or Foe = 81 |The Original Fry Cook = 82a |Night Light = 82b |Rise and Shine = 83a |Waiting = 83b |Fungus Among Us = 83c |Spy Buddies = 84a |Boat Smarts = 84b |Good Ol' Whatshisname = 84c |New Digs = 85a |Krabs à la Mode = 85b |Roller Cowards = 86a |Bucket Sweet Bucket = 86b |To Love a Patty = 87a |Breath of Fresh Squidward = 87b |Money Talks = 88a |SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget = 88b |Slimy Dancing = 88c |The Krusty Sponge = 89a |Sing a Song of Patrick = 89b |A Flea in Her Dome = 90a |The Donut of Shame = 90b |The Krusty Plate = 90c |Goo Goo Gas = 91a |Le Big Switch = 91b |Ο Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης και η Ατλαντίδα = 92 |Picture Day = 93a |Pat No Pay = 93b |BlackJack = 93c |Blackened Sponge = 94a |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob = 94b |The Inmates of Summer = 95a |To Save a Squirrel = 95b |Pest of the West = 96 |20,000 Patties Under the Sea = 97a |The Battle of Bikini Bottom = 97b |Τι απέγινε ο Μπομπ; = 98 |The Two Faces of Squidward = 99a |SpongeHenge = 99b |Banned in Bikini Bottom = 100a |Stanley S. SquarePants = 100b |House Fancy = 101a |Krabby Road = 101b |Penny Foolish = 102a |Nautical Novice = 102b |Spongicus = 103a |Suction Cup Symphony = 103b |Not Normal = 104a |Gone = 104b |The Splinter = 105a |Slide Whistle Stooges = 105b |A Life in a Day = 106a |Sun Bleached = 106b |Giant Squidward = 107a |No Nose Knows = 107b |Patty Caper = 108a |Plankton's Regular = 108b |Boating Buddies = 109a |The Krabby Kronicle = 109b |The Slumber Party = 110a |Grooming Gary = 110b |Το Μεγάλο Κύμα = 111 |Porous Pockets = 112a |Choir Boys = 112b |Krusty Krushers = 113a |The Card = 113b |Dear Vikings = 114a |Ditchin' = 114b |Grandpappy the Pirate = 115a |Cephalopod Lodge = 115b |Squid's Visit = 116a |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants = 116b |Shuffleboarding = 117a |Professor Squidward = 117b |Pet or Pests = 118a |Komputer Overload = 118b |Gullible Pants = 119a |Overbooked = 119b |No Hat for Pat = 120a |Toy Store of Doom = 120b |Sand Castles in the Sand = 121a |Shell Shocked = 121b |Chum Bucket Supreme = 122a |Single Cell Anniversary = 122b |Truth or Square = 123-124 |Pineapple Fever = 125a |Chum Caverns = 125b |The Clash of Triton = 126 |Πλοκαμο-όραση = 127α |Αγαπώ το Χορό = 127β |Αναπτυξιακή Έκρηξη = 128α |Κολλημένος στο Στραγγιστήρι = 128β |Κάτι Τρέχει με τη Σάντυ = 129α |Κάποιος από Μέσα = 129β |Λιγδιασμένοι Βλάκες = 130α |Μοντέλο Σφουγγαριού = 130β |Κράτα το Βυθό του Μπικίνι Καθαρό = 131α |Ένας Φίλος για τον Γκάρυ = 131β |Δικό σου, Δικό μου και Δικό μου = 132α |Ραγισμένος Κάβουρας = 132β |Η Κατάρα του Βυθού του Μπικίνι = 133α |Ο Καλαμάρης στην Κλαρινοχώρα = 133β |Τα Λιβάδια των Μεδουσών = 134 |Επιστροφή στο Παρελθόν = 135α |Η Λέσχη των Κακών = 135β |Μια Μέρα χωρίς Δάκρυα = 136α |Δουλειά για το Καλοκαίρι = 136β |Κυρίως Γεύμα = 137α |Ο Ερωτευμένος Γκάρυ = 137β |Το Έργο του Καλαμάρη = 138α |Το Ροντέo = 138β |Η Μυστική Συνταγή της Γιαγιάς = 139α |Το Κύμα του Χρήματος = 139β |Το Τέρας που ήρθε στο Βυθό του Μπικίνι = 140α |Καλωσήρθατε στο Τρίγωνο του Βυθού του Μπικίνι = 140β |Η Κατάρα της Μάγισσας = 141α |Το Κεντρικό Φρεάτιο = 141β |Συμμοριούληδες = 142α |Σφουγγαρο-ηφαίστειο = 142β |Η Μεγάλη Καταδίωξη = 143 |Όταν όλα Βουλιάζουν = 144α |Ο Σταρ του Καράτε = 144β |Θαμμένοι στο Χρόνο = 145α |Μαγεμένα όνειρα στη Τικιχώρα = 145β |Μπομπ Συρματάκης = 146α |Ωτοσκώληκας = 146β |Εντάξει κρύψου και Μετά τι γίνεται; = 147α |Η Μεγάλη Οστρακοαπάτη = 147β |Το Αριστούργημα = 148α |Τα Κοχύλια επιτίθενται = 148β |Μυαλό Σφουγγάρι = 149α |Το Τούνελ του Γαντιού = 149β |Το Καβουρο-χότντογκ = 150α |Το Ναυάγιο του Μόνα Λόα = 150β |Νέο Ψάρι στη Πόλη = 151α |Αγαπώ ένα Καλαμάρι = 151β |Μεγάλη Αδελφή Σάμ = 152α |Τέλεια Χημεία = 152β |Accidents Will Happen = 153a |The Other Patty = 153b |Drive Thru = 154a |The Hot Shot = 154b |A Friendly Game = 155a |Sentimental Sponge = 155b |Frozen Face-Off = 156 |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups = 157a |Oral Report = 157b |Sweet and Sour Squid = 158a |The Googly Artiste = 158b |A SquarePants Family Vacation = 159 |Patrick's Staycation = 160a |Walking the Plankton = 160b |Mooncation = 161a |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation = 161b |Ghoul Fools = 162 |Mermaid Man Begins = 163a |Plankton's Good Eye = 163b |Barnacle Face = 164a |Pet Sitter Pat = 164b |House Sittin' for Sandy = 165a |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom = 165b |Bubble Troubles = 166a |The Way of the Sponge = 166b |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom = 167a |Bubble Buddy Returns = 167b |Restraining SpongeBob = 168a |Fiasco! = 168b |Are You Happy Now? = 169a |Planet of the Jellyfish = 169b |Free Samples = 170a |Home Sweet Rubble = 170b |Karen 2.0 = 171a |InSPONGEiac = 171b |Face Freeze! = 172a |Glove World R.I.P. = 172b |Squiditis = 173a |Demolition Doofus = 173b |Treats! = 174a |For Here or to Go = 174b |It's a SpongeBob Christmas! = 175 |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! = 176a |Chum Fricassee = 176b |The Good Krabby Name = 177a |Move It or Lose It = 177b |Hello Bikini Bottom! = 178 |Extreme Spots = 179a |Squirrel Record = 179b |Patrick-Man! = 180a |Gary's New Toy = 180b |License to Milkshake = 181a |Squid Baby = 181b |Little Yellow Book = 182a |Bumper to Bumper = 182b |Eek, an Urchin! = 183a |Squid Defense = 183b |Jailbreak! = 184a |Evil Spatula = 184b |It Came from Goo Lagoon = 185 |Safe Deposit Krabs = 186a |Plankton's Pet = 186b |Don't Look Now = 187a |Séance Shméance = 187b |Kenny the Cat = 188a |Yeti Krabs = 188b |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκη Απολύεσαι = 189 |Lost in Bikini Bottom = 190a |Tutor Sauce = 190b |Squid Plus One = 191a |The Executive Treatment = 191b |Company Picnic = 192a |Pull Up a Barrel = 192b |Sanctuary! = 193a |What's Eating Patrick? = 193b |Patrick! The Game = 194a |The Sewers of Bikini Bottom = 194b |SpongeBob LongPants = 195a |Larry's Gym = 195b |Married to Money = TBA |Mall Girl Pearl = TBA |Two Thumbs Down = TBA |Factory Fresh = 200 |Το Πεταχτόμυαλο = 205α |Γοργονοπαντελονής = 205β |Μιμητική Παράνοια = 207α |Σκουληκοκατάληψη = 207β |Όποιος κοιμάται χάνει = 208α |Κέτερινγκ ο Τραγανός Κάβουρας = 208β |Το Στέκι του Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκη = 209α |Ο Πλανγκτόν παίρνει Πόδι = 209β |Ασφάλεια Ζωής = 210α |Φούσκες Παντού = 210β |Τα Απολεσθέντα = 213β |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης: Έξω απ'τα Νερά του = Τ2 }}